Never to be felt again
by Das Moen
Summary: AU.After doig somthing they can't forgive themselfs, Kagome and Inuyasha join monasterys to be never able to see each other again. What will they do when fate brings them back together again? Will they try to fight it or give in to their love? InuKag


Kagome entered the little church; every stone had become familiar to her for the hours she had spend praying in here. The rising sun had put the whole room in a dark red. The color of blood. She took a deep breath to try to shoo away the images that started to enter her mind. And again his face. She was never allowed to see him again and he never her, this shall be there punishment.

All though no chastisement in the world could make up for what they had done.

She kneeled down, there were no little wooden benches, so her knees touched the cold ground. She started praying. Praying was the only way she could forget at least for a few minutes what they had done. The rosary ticked, with every prayer she finished. Kagome did not know how long she was already praying, but it must have been a while, her knees where numb and the other nuns started entering the church to do their morning prayers. Soon the whole church was filled with murmuring ant ticking of rosaries. She was starting to pray another 'pater noster' as the loud bell of the monastery signaled the nuns that it was time for breakfast. Kagome finished her prayer and got up. She dusted her cloak and started walking. As she looked around only the old Kaede was left in the church. She quickly ran over to her and helped the old lady to get up. "Thank you my daughter." She murmured as she gut up. As they started walking towards the dining room, Kaede started talking. "You know young sister, I observed you for quite a while, you are the first one to enter the church in the morning and you are always the last one to leave it. You are young, pretty and smart. What in gods name have you done to think that you deserve this punishment?" Kagome was shocked that Kaede asked her the question directly, and she did not know how to answer it. She did not want to lie, but she surly did not want to explain, what had happened 5 years ago. After she had looked on the ground for a while, thinking what to say, Kaede started speaking again breaking the uncomfortable silence "So you do not want to tell me. That's all right."

"Thank you sister Kaede." Kagome whispered. The images of what had happened entering her mind again. WHY? She wanted to scream she wanted to talk but she couldn't. Kaede again started talking: "The abbess has been asked to send one of her nuns to the Vatican. And she asked me for advice who to send."

Kagome looked at Kaede: "she made the right choice to ask you, you are very wise."

"Maybe not wise but I know the people in this abbey. I told her to send you."

"Excuse me?" Kagome was dump folded: "You really told her to send me?"

"Yes I did. I already said you are young, pretty, devout and smart. There would be no better one in this abbey to be send."

"Thank you Kaede, for speaking so highly of me."

Kaede grinned: "But tell no one… until the abbes announces it officially. We do not want to get in trouble." They already had entered the dinning room and Kagome sat at the one end of the table while Kaede walked to the far right end and took her space next to the abbes. After the breakfast Kagome got up and started walking towards the extensive library of the monastery. Till 11:45am she had time to read a bit, until the peace prayer started. She was walking down the long hall way with the big open windows and the long skirt of the cloak was rustling as she walked. During her first years this had irritated her but now after almost five years she was getting used to it and sound was somewhat comforting. She was almost at the library when she heard one of the other nuns calling: "Sister Kagome. Sister Kagome. Please wait."

Kagome stopped and looked around, and saw Sister Sophie standing in front of her bright red, and trying hard to catch her breath. Sister Sophie was quite 'big' Kagome always wondered how she had gotten that amount of weight on the food they got here. "How can I help you Sister?"

Still heavily panting she answered: "The abbes requested you at her office. She said it is important."

"Thank you." With that Kagome walked, towards the abbes office in the north wing of the monastery. She was getting exited. If it was true what the old Kaede had told he she was going to Rome. Rome, the second most holy after Jerusalem of course. This would give her the chance to get out of here to try and forget him and what hey had done. She had not noticed how she had walked to the offices. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. The abbes did not need to know that Kaede had talked.

Hey guys,

I'm das(the) Moen, this is not the first fic I write but my fist one in English, so be gentle with you comments as English is not my mother tong. I come from Germany, at the moment live in Australia, but only for a year. I'm not a catholic so I'm not very familiar with all that church stuff. If you are please take no offence when I do something completely wrong but please tell me. Don't worry Inuyasha is going to arrive soon and them maybe I m going to reveal what they have done I really want reviews… please cause I'm not sure how people will like this story, it is a bit different I guess. So I'm not sure whether to continue it.


End file.
